Children of the Gods
by angel25-p
Summary: Set in the middle of Falcondance. Nicias discovers how the wars between the avians and serpintante started and is surprised that the creators of the races, including the falcons, are three gods that are teenagers. How's everyone going to react to them?


This is my first story, so if you review, tell me if I should continue or not and if there are any errors. Thanks!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kiesha'ra series, but I do own the three godlings and the falcon god Acstros (a-as in ball-KEY-stos)

Summary:This takes place during Falcondance when Nicias discovers the truth about how the wars between the avians and serpintante, only with a twist. The gods that created them were two 15 year old twins and a 21 year old who created the falcons.

**New Learnings **

After Cjarsa told the story of how the war between the avians and the serpintante began, I was stunned and angered. How dare someone, no, a group of falcons who were scared that the other two races would figure out how to use their magic and overthrow the Empress so they decided to not only kidnap the godlings, but they also tricked the races into a life-changing war. But I knew better than to speak out of turn. Only one thing get got the left me curious.

"Um, Cjarsa, what happened to the god?" I couldn't help it; I just had to know what happened to these young adults.

She laughed lightly at my question." Such an inquisitive mind you have. And to answer your question, they're in this very room, or at lease under the floor of the room." She answered as she waved her hand over the space in front of her causing a part in the center of the floor, with the hieroglyphs spelling out: "Ahnmik, Anhamirak, and Acstros" in a circle, to raise up revealing a block of ice that imprisoned the three.

The two youngest, which looked like twins, was a boy and girl that seemed to be about fourteen to fifteen years old, but looked very from each other at the same time that they looked alike. The boy had hair that looked about four inches long, spiked in a disarray, and had dark red wine hair. While as the girl had couple of inches past her shoulder length hair that was a dark chocolate color that was mildly wavy. Another difference was their cloths. The boy was dressed in regular cloths, black pants with a matching jacket and a brown t shirt, while his sister was dressed in training cloths that almost looked like a torn dress, a brown dress that is cut inch above the knees with slits half way down her thighs that exposed some tight black shorts that went down to her knees. The eldest had training cloths that looked causal enough to wear and had the lightest color hair of the siblings; it being mocha color and about half an inch past his ears.

All of a sudden the block of ice started to melt away and the three fell unconsciously to the floor. I was surprised that they were even alive in the first place.

"Take them to your Wyvern's," she had trouble saying it, "Court and see if they can help your princess bridge the gap between the races.

☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★☺★

As I went back to get Darien and her daughter Hai, I thought about everything I had learned in such limited time; it was a bit too much and I had to tell someone.

"Makes sense if you think about it, I guess, but if they're coming with us, how are they going to get to the Wyvern's Court, flying?"

"Only if they're conscious. If they're aren't, then some guards will carry them." I said as I picked up Hai's unconscious form from the ground and let my wings emerge from my back.

"You can come out now." Darien said to the shadows of the forest behind of her. I guess that she saw the expression on my face because she turned and looked at me.

"The three god children, I presume, have woken up and decided to follow you." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. I didn't sense a thing while I came here. Are they really that powerful? I ran my hand though my hair and sighed. 'If they are this strong,' I thought, 'then it might be best if they don't enter Wyvern's Court just yet.'

♩♪♫♬♮♭♯♩♪♫♬♮♭♯

A/N: I'm finally done with the first chapter!!!!! Please review please and tell me if I should continue. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!☯★☯


End file.
